tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer of White (Fate/Apocrypha)
Lancer of "White" '("白" のランサー, ''"Shiro" no Ransā?) is is the Lancer-class Servant of ''' in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Lancer`s True Name is Atalanta '(アタランタ, ''Ataranta), the 'Daughter of the Sun God '(太陽の神の娘, Taiyō no kami no musume), the invulnerable warrior maiden of the Indian epic Mahabharata, as a hero on the vanquished side. The central conflict of The Mahabharata is the war over influence between the Pandava royal family and Kaurava royal family. Atalanta became famous as the other rival of Arjuna, the great hero of Hindu mythology. She was a peerless warrior matched only by Arjuna her elder half-brother and Karna her elder brother. Childhood Atalanta was born from the daughter of a human king, Kunti, and the Sun God, Surya. Kunti was the wife of the Kuru king Pandu, but he was under a curse that prevented him from producing children, so his queens each had no choice but other methods to bear children. Kunti was a woman who had a Mantra that allowed her to copulate with and bear the child of any god and, by those means, gave Pandu children, but before she became the king's wife, she tested the mantra and bore a single child or so she thought as she bore Atalanta abandoning her like she abandoned her elder brother Karna. Those children were Karna and Atalanta the golden hero`s who was born from relations with the sun god Surya. Kunti was a determined woman and, afraid of her first birth and anxiety over whether the god would acknowledge his own children. « I want proof that these children are your son and daughter.» (Kunti praying to Surya) Surya heard Kunti's words and gave until the children were born, his own power and attributes. As proof of being the daughter of Surya she was given control over divine flames and this was the source of the divine flames that protected Atalanta until she was killed by Arjuna like her elder brother Karna in the final battle. Atalanta was born to become the most powerful of warrior maidens, outmatching those who had become before her. Though she was shown such grace and faithfulness, Kunti abandoned her first daughter much like Atalanta in Greek Mythology was abandoned by her father. For her, who was to become the queen of Kuru king Pandu, the existence of her daughter was nothing but unnecessary. This is how Atalanta who was thrown away by her own mother, came to be ignorant of her own birth, but she lived with only the things she had been given by her father, the sun god Surya, held in her chest. Atalanta grew up with a low social status. The form of Atalanta, who didn't know her own mother's face and who questioned whether her mother was motivated by dishonesty, was so beautiful she even was compared to the Goddesses of Indian and Hindu Mythology, unlike her elder brother Karna. Though she possessed her father`s brilliant authority, her form was said to be graced by the Gods and Goddesses and she was said to have a imaginary halo over her head when she walked as she was described to resemble an angel. As a result of never knowing her mother, she questioned the worth of food and was often seen ignoring people. Eventually, people spread rumors about how the legendary warrior maiden was mute, that rumor that abruptly changed when she started taking to the battlefield with her elder brother Karna against her younger half-brother Arjuna. Adolescence And Atalanta, who had grown to be a young woman of unparalleled beauty accompanied her elder brother Karna to a conference of the Kuru family. At this conference, the five Pandava brothers indulged themselves in the martial arts they were so proud of and so famous for. The third son Arjuna's skill at the bow was especially magnificent, to the point that he was praised as having no equal. When the grounds were united as one voice looking for someone to equal the Pandavas, Karna leapt up to participate and displayed martial arts of the same rank as Arjuna's. When her elder brother Karna began getting mocked, Atalanta strung her bow her voice echoing across the field, as she asked the person who mocked her elder brother Karna to step up before pinning the person who mocked Karna to the archery target by shooting one of her arrows. Upon, revealing herself she asks Karna whether he trying to start a war to which he replies yes to her surprised look before she shrugs her shoulders. The one who saved Karna in this situation was the eldest of the one hundred princes of the Kaurava clan, who opposed the Pandavas, Duryodhana. He became interested in Karna, making him a King, and Atalanta a warrior maiden, and a Queen. This is how Karna and Atalanta was saved from disgrace, but their foster father, who had heard of their promotion, appeared and established his origins. The five Pandava brothers further ridiculed Karna, who displayed martial arts superior to their own, saying, "The son of a charioteer should have a sense of shame." These words enraged Karna and almost made Atalanta kill them on the spot right there if her own divine hell-hounds (a gift given from her divine father, Surya upon turning 15) hadn`t restrained her. Even if it was a foster father who announced himself out of greed, to Karna and Atalanta, he was the father who raised him, who Karna and Atalanta should take pride in. The antagonism between Karna, Atalanta and the five Pandava brothers had become something that she could not step back from, but sunset had come and the curtain was drawn on the conference. From then on, Karna and Atalanta, as the friends of Duryodhana, who saved them and treated them as royalty, lived as guests of honor of the one hundred princes of the Kaurava clan. Kurukshetra War What awaited her beyond that was a cruel battle against the five Pandava brothers, and more specifically, against the great hero Arjuna. As Arjuna was conflicted by his feelings towards his younger half-sister and felt he was unable to fight her, while she was resigned to fight Arjuna because she couldn`t see another option even if it did go against her philosophy. The antagonism between the Kauravas whom Karna entrusted his bow as a soldier and the Pandavas that Arjuna led intensified and finally became a war with their territory in the balance. That war is called the Kurukshetra War, and that is where Karna's and Atalanta`s lives came to an end. Karna continued to wield his strength so that the one hundred Kaurava princes, and consequently Duryodhana, would be victorious and Atalanta followed as his lawful retainer even if she was a warrior equal in strength to Karna and Arjuna. On the Pandava side, the only one who could oppose Karna and Atalanta was Arjuna, but even Arjuna could only be resigned to the fact that facing both of his half-siblings directly was death as the strength of the two siblings combined together was very strong. Through several conflicts, pretexts, and mutual hatred, the war between this two camps arrived at Kurukshetra. Things having reached this point, Karna and Atalanta`s mother , Kunti, wagered one last gamble: to reveal their lineage to her two children birthed by and draw them both to the Pandava camp. Kunti told only Krishna, who was a friend of Arjuna and Atalanta in the guise of a normal person, of this situation, and the two of them went alone to meet Karna and Atalanta. Atalanta was very suspicious of Kunti and accused her of being a spy from the Pandava Camp, threatening to wield the strength of her divine flames to burn her if she was not telling the truth only to be told to calm down by Karna her elder brother. Kunti revealed that she was Karna and Atalanta`s mother, spoke how fighting with the five Pandava brothers would yield no benefits whilst weeping, and persuaded them both that by fighting together with Arjuna, they would attain glory. Karna and Atalanta, without failing to show the friend of their arch-enemy Arjuna, Krishna, quietly listened to their mother's arguments. Karna was very calm in his response but Atalanta strung her bow, quietly nodding her head at her brother to continue. When their mother finished, Atalanta lowered her bow and ordered their mother to get out of the tent in a sub-arctic tone of voice and then after their mother left hugged Krishna burrowing her head in his shirt. And so, just before the final battle. Arjuna's father, Indra the Thunder God, who understood that Karna and Atalanta could not be persuaded, took the form of a Brahmin, contacts Karna and Atalanta, taking Karna`s golden armor, and Atalanta`s Divine Flames of Protection. Though Atalanta and Karna have lost the property of being unkillable that they received from their father, they would still return to the battlefield. They do not care that when they handed over their Divine Armaments, they hastened their own deaths. Indra, who was touched by how gallant a figure both Karna and Atalanta struck, asked why. Why did they continue to the battlefield, having lost their armor, but without reproaching Indra, who had hatched this scheme out of love for Arjuna? « You are a wonderful father and I think your third-born Arjuna loves you very much even if he doesn`t know that you are his true father. I gave up my armor as a symbol of respect towards you and also because I don`t need these flames. Return them to my father please, would you?» (Atalanta`s answer to Indra) Then why do you advance toward the battlefield, asked Indra, to which he was responded: "I go to bring peace and encourage the people who saved me and my brother. Also to keep my father`s name from being stained because what kind of warrior would I be if I ran from war. War is everywhere and nobody can escape it." That was how Atalanta always lived. To her, who lived her life with pride in those who gave her life and raised her, her life was not her own. « I will wield the weight of the sun to bring life to people and bring Surya my true father honor and glory as to not stain his name. » (Atalanta) It was not the fire of the sun that Karna her elder brother carried nor the absolute brilliance of Surya; to Karna and Atalanta, the sun was the imperfect charm that humans displayed. Indra, who saw the divinity of Surya himself in that form, gave Karna his spear and Atalanta his bow. He had taken from these noble hero`s something greater than his life. Unless he gave something as compensation, his honor would be stained; above all—he was charmed with them: if it were this man, he could wield the greatest spear, that Indra had not given even to his own son and if it were this woman, she could wield the greatest bow with the greatest arrows, that Indra had not given even to his own son. After Karna sent off the Brahmin and having lost his armor (flesh), he headed to the battlefield, as thin as a ghost with his younger sister following behind him, compliant as a sheep. Death The final battle with Arjuna. Karna and Atalanta were already without allies; his charioteer, whom he trusted with his body, was already an enemy, in collusion with the Pandavas so Atalanta had to steer the chariot as a replacement. She had a large number of heavy burdens, her feelings towards her younger half-brothers. Due to his curse, the wheel of Karna's chariot was stuck in a rut. The string of Arjuna's bow was drawn back to its limits. Atalanta`s bow was drawn back as she desperately altered between defending her elder brother, taking the hits meant for her elder brother for herself from Arjuna`s arrows and steering the chariot. These brothers and sister who, for a long time, were manipulated by an unseen destiny to compete for supremacy, could only in this moment strike one another with all their might and sure enough, Arjuna's bow shot down the sun. However, Karna did not hate anyone and accepted his death, with Atalanta following soon after, her body protecting her elder brother`s as she died with a smile on her face. Appearance She is described as a young woman with long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. Her gaze is warm much like a mother`s gaze but once in battle her gaze resembles that of a tiger, fierce enough to make people tremble in their boots before her gaze. It is also specified that what draws the eye more than anything else is the set of golden armor that she has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance. While every single part is said to be beautiful in its own right, once combined with Lancer they exude far more ferocity than attractiveness. For some reason, she has blue hair in Fate/Grand Order though that may because her master, Isrivel dyed her hair light blue. * 'War Maiden '(戦争の乙女, Sensō no otome?) - Costume in Carnival Phantasm * 'Daughter of the Sun God '(太陽の神の娘, Taiyō no kami no musume?) - Casual clothes in Fate/Apocrypha. Personality Her personality is warm and understanding. Although conversing with her may give the impression that she is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality she is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. She gives off the impression of being indecisive and easily ticked-off because she believes that most things and events are “normal”, and therefore she does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, she does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy. Because her behaviors target people’s “true nature that should not be put to words”, she is disliked by many. Like her elder brother Karna, she can sometimes come across as cold and cruel though she is neither once you really spend some time with her. Atalanta`s strongest weapon was her "loyalty". Possessing a strong will and a good heart, she was the Warrior Maiden of India. She was a woman who had given things special than anyone else, but never once was treated special herself. Neither proud nor arrogant, she was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of her father from the moment she was born to when she was finally shot down. Lancer will interject if her master`s orders would risk her master`s life or those of innocent people. On the other hand, Lancer is to put it simply a servant who will break her contract with you if you 1 - betray her, 2 - give her to another master which is not you, and finally 3 - use her as a tool for everyday chores. As she was summoned by Ruler, she is confident in her Master`s abilities to protect herself and follows Ruler to protect her from other masters. When Karna tries to attack Ruler, Atalanta springs into action and saves her master by inciting a battle with Karna. She has no wish for the Holy Grail, but she desires to battle with Lancer of Red once more and die in the name of honor and glory. Relationships '''Arjuna Edison Helena Blavatsky Tamamo-no-Mae Siegfried Atalanta admires Siegfried and thinks he is a wonderful warrior who has fought valiantly. More so she wishes that he had been her other elder brother along with Karna. Role Fate/Apocrypha Beginning Stages of the War Due to the irregularity of the Great Holy Grail War and the continued existence of the previous Ruler from the Third Holy Grail War, Shirou Kotomine, Ruler summons Lancer under strange conditions to guard her for specific reasons and to help her watch over the war. After the Homunculus receives the heart of Saber of Black, Ruler offers to watch over the Homunculus herself with Lancer reluctantly agreeing to help as well. On her way to the location of the Red Faction, Ruler and Lancer are the first outsiders to see Assassin of Red's Hanging Gardens of Babylon. When a battle between the two Factions initiates, Ruler finds herself once again under attack by a few hostile Servants. She manages to defend herself from Berserker of Red's devastating blast while Lancer deals with the rest of the hostile servants bombarding Ruler. Ruler joins the Black Faction in infiltrating the Hanging Gardens to retrieve the stolen Greater Grail, and personally commands several Servants into attacking Darnic, who has merged himself with Lancer of Black with Lancer helping. However, Darnic escapes being defeated when the Red Faction Servants suddenly collapse, leaving Ruler and Lancer to pursue Darnic with the brief assistance of Archer of Black. Ruler witnesses just in time the death of Darnic and Lancer of Black at the hands of Shirou. Ruler questions Shirou's motives and becomes disgusted by his selfish ambitions to force humanity to accept salvation they had never asked for. Although she still wants to question him further, Servants of the Red Faction show up and force her to retreat with Servants of the Black Faction and Lancer running interference behind them to slow the Red Faction`s Servants down before escaping. Ruler teams up with the Black Faction since the situation of the Great Holy Grail War is no longer normal. Ruler also continues to act as Sieg's primary caretaker. When Assassin of Black is discovered slaughtering magi, Jeanne assists the Black Faction in defeating Assassin. Although Ruler is horrified to discover the true nature of Assassin, she still chooses to end Assassin's existence something that Lancer says was completely necessary. Fate/Grand Order North American Myth War: E Pluribus Unum Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Middle Eastern Heroic Spirits Category:Indian Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer-class Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Divine Spirits Category:Fate/Grand Order